1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to archery equipment and more specifically it relates to a fletch check test arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous archery equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted assist people who shoot with bows and arrows at targets. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.